The Untold Fairy Tail
by Saranau34
Summary: Natsu and Lucy knew each other when they were little but what happens after an accident that separates them for ten years? She doesn't remember him, does he want her to? War is brewing throughout Fiore between mages and human but is there more behind it? And will Lucy regain her memories in time to safe them all? (NaLu) (A bit of other ships too).
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 ** _Always_**

* * *

" _Natsu there's too many of them! What do we do!?" A little blonde girl yelled holding a huge stick in her hands. She was barefoot, her hair messed up from all the running around, and grass stains on her clothes and dirt on her cheeks from being on the ground. She currently was with a little pink haired boy who also had a stick in his hand but had way more grass stains on his clothes and dirt on him. However, neither of them seem to care about their appearances very much as they both smiled and stood back to back._

" _No worries Lucy, we can take them!"_

" _But last time they beat me and captured me remember?" little Lucy said sending a worried look towards the boy._

" _That won't happen this time" little Natsu confidently stated.  
_

" _How do you know that?"_

 _Natsu looked over at her and smiled"Because this time you have me and I won't let them hurt you!"_

 _Lucy smiled "Okay!"_

 _Natsu's smile widen and he looked forward "ready!?"_

" _Ready!" Lucy replied tightening the hold on her stick._

" _GO!" Natsu yelled and both of them sprung forward swing their swords in thin air. They did this for a while shouting out "take this and that!" As they swung their stick in a different location every time, hitting the imaginary bad guys._

 _Sometimes, being back to back and pretending they were taking a bunch of them with a combo move. When really they were just swing their sticks at the same time. They did this for several minutes until it came to an end with Lucy signature move._

" _Luuuccy kick!" Lucy yelled while kicking the thin air and Natsu cheered._

" _Yeah Lucy! You got the last one!"_

 _Lucy smiled "thanks, you did great to!"_

 _Natsu smiled "did you see that one move I pulled that took out five guys at once?!"_

" _I did see it, it was awesome! I'm so lucky to have a skilled dragon slayer by my side."_

 _Natsu blushed and scratched the back of his head "Well I couldn't have done it without my partner!"_

 _Lucy looked around "where is Happy?"_

 _Natsu looked around to not noticing his partners absences till now "I don't know, I thought I just saw him."_

" _Happy?" Lucy said looking around still._

" _Happy!" Natsu yelled._

" _Up here!"_

 _Natsu and Lucy looked up when they heard the voice and found a small blue cat that had small white wings coming out of his back, flying right above them._

" _Happy!?" Both of them yelled as the blue cat's wings disappeared and he landed on Natsu's head. However, the other two were nervously looking around to see if anyone had seen him. When they were sure no one had saw him they let out sign._

" _Happy how many times do we have to tell you not to use your wing?!" Lucy scolded,_

" _If someone sees you Happy they'll turn you in and we won't be able to save you" Natsu said looking up at the blue creature worriedly._

" _I'm sorry but Natsu was swing that sword everywhere, if I didn't move he was going to hit me!" Happy replied and he started to tear up as he looked at Lucy. Lucy watched the cat for a few seconds before sighing and looked at Natsu._

" _I guess it's fine since no one saw him."_

" _I guess, just be more careful next time" Natsu mumbled and Happy smiled._

" _Aye sir!"_

" _What to go on another adventure?" Lucy asked hopefully._

 _Natsu smiled and picked up his sword he had dropped earlier "where should we go next Luce?"_

 _Lucy was about to reply but before she could she was interrupted by someone calling her name._

" _Lucy where are you?! It's times for your lessons!" A male voice called out._

 _Lucy frowned "aw it's already that time of day?"_

 _Natsu also frowned "I guess so, you should just skip it and play with us."_

 _Lucy shook her head "I can't Aquarius is teaching me today. She'll eat me alive if I skip her lesson."_

 _Natsu pouted "I guess you're right."_

" _Aw Lucy's leaving us again?" Happy winned._

 _Lucy smiled "yeah but I'll be back tomorrow and I'll get to play more because my history teacher is sick. I'm sure Natsu will keep you company until then, won't you Natsu?"_

 _Natsu smiled "sure will."_

" _See, so behave for him and don't use your wings okay?"_

" _Aye Sir!" Happy replied sluttuing making Lucy giggled._

" _See you two tomorrow!" Lucy yelled before running off to the orange haired male with tinted glasses who was calling for her. Halfway there she seemed to have forgotten something because she stopped and turned around. She cupped her hand around her mouth although she bet he'd her without them and yelled "Don't you dare go on another adventure without me!"_

 _Natsu smiled and yelled back "We won't, I promise!"_

 _Lucy's grin widened and she waved goodbye to them before turning back around and running over to the orange haired male. Natsu and Happy could hear him scolding Lucy for not coming the first time he called and getting dirty before one of her lessons. Lucy apologized and they both watched Lucy and the man slowly disappear into the castle._

" _So what do you want to do Happy?" Natsu asked_

" _How come Lucy always leaves us?" Happy asked as Natsu picked up Lucy's stick she had dropped and put it behind a tree with his so they knew where they were tomorrow._

" _Happy I already told you, she's the princess and there's certain things she has to do because of it. Like take all those lessons and go away to other kingdoms sometimes. It's her duty as the future queen."_

" _Lucy doesn't seem to like doing her duty most of the time" Happy said._

" _Well sometimes you have to do what you don't want to because it's the right thing to do" Natsu replied walking in the opposite direction Lucy had gone._

" _Hey Natsu?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _What's my duty?"_

 _Natsu thought about it for a second not sure what to tell his furry friend. He tried to think how Lucy would answer knowing she was better at these kind of things than him._

" _Your duty is to be happy."_

" _But I am Happy" Happy replied confused and Natsu chuckled._

" _No I meant the emotion happy."_

" _Oh, so what do I have to do?"_

" _Your job is to stay happy and try to make others happy."_

" _That's it?"_

" _Yep it's a pretty big job, think you're up to it?"_

" _Aye Sir!"_

" _Good, now about some fishing?"_

" _As long as I get to eat what you catch!"_

 _The two start heading to the pond, neither saying a thing. Nasu thinking about where would be the best spot to fish at while Happy thinks about how it will taste. It wasn't until they were almost there when Happy spoke again._

" _Hey Natsu?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Will Lucy always be our friend and never leave us?"_

 _Natsu frowned and looked up at his blue friend "Why do you ask Happy?"_

" _You said she's going to be queen, so she'll probably get really busy and have no time to play with us. With Lucy stop playing with us? Will Lucy stop being our friend?"_

 _Natus went silent for a moment knowing Happy was right. Lucy will get more busy someday and have little time to have fun like now. Their time together with be cut shorter and they may not see each other often. But did that mean she'd stop being her friend and forget about them?_

" _I think Lucy will always be our friend, and that she won't ever forget us when she gets busy" Natsu answered honestly after a moment of thinking it over._

" _You better believe I won't!"_

 _Natsu spun around and Happy almost fell off his head not expecting the sudden movement. "Lucy?!" They both exclaimed as they both watch her run towards them._

 _Lucy smiles and stops when she's in front of them. She's breathing heavy and has a few stains added to her clothing but she doesn't seem to mind as she continues to beam at them. "I got away from Loke!"_

 _Natsu frowns "I thought you couldn't skip today?"_

 _Lucy shrugs "It's to nice of a day to stay inside."_

" _What about Aquarius, won't she get really mad?"_

 _Lucy shrugs again "Probably but you'll come and save me if she tries to eat me alive won't you?"_

 _Natsu smiled and nods his head. "Always."_

 _Lucy smiles widens "so where were you two heading?"_

" _Natsu was going to catch me some fish!" Happy replies and Lucy looks up at him._

" _Then let's go before Loke finds me!"_

 _The three head to the lake, arriving a few minutes later, and Natsu retrieved the fishing poles they hide nearby. The two fish for a while as Happy watches when Natsu catches the first fish. Lucy watches Natsu taking the fish off his hock in silence, keeping a close on her pole in case she gets a bit. It's not until Natus gives Happy the fish does she speak up._

" _What about you guys? Will you always be my friends? Even when I'm not around often?"_

 _Natsu looks up from the hook he was putting a warm on. "Yeah, we'll always be your friend Luce." Happy nodded his head with the fish in his mouth._

" _You won't forget me?"_

 _Natsu shook his head "Never." Happy nodded again to show he agreed with Natus._

 _Lucy smiled "I promise not to forget you guys either then!"_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Ten Years Later_**

* * *

 _ **10 years later**_

"Natsu, master has called for a meeting!"

Natsu looks over his shoulder to find a beautiful slim young woman, with blue eyes, and long white hair that goes down to her chest that curls slightly at the end. She was wearing a simple sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt.

"Hey Mirajane, there's going to be another meeting? I thought we discussed everything we could about me and Happy's mission?" Natsu ask when she catches up and they walk together down the hall.

Mirajane shook her head "It's not about that, master says it's about new information Gajeel found."

Natsu sighed "So it's about another mission then? We just got back last night and he's already planning to send us back out."

"How is Happy?" Mirajane asked and Natsu sees her glancing at him, concerned.

"He's better, still unconscious though. The doctor said he should wake up soon and with a few days of rest he'll be back up and flying around."

"I'm glad he's better, it's been so long since someone got hurt or went missing. I was starting to believe we would be alright but I guess none of us will be safe until this war is over." Mirajane replied sorrowfully.

"...Still no word from Laxus?"

Mirajane shook her head and sighed "nothing...he should have been back by now."

Natsu glanced over at Mirajane and saw the mixture of sadness and worry in her expression that she gets when someone talks about Laxus. She was right, Laxus should have returned months ago from his mission but no one's heard from him. They've send a few groups to try find him but no one's found anything, it's like he's completely disappeared.

Natsu nudged Mirajane with his elbow to catch her attention. He gave her a small smile when her gaze met his "he'll come back."

Mirajane stared for a few moments before giving her own small smile "Yeah I know, thank you."

Natsu's smile widens "and when he does I'll kick his ass for making you wait so long."

Mirajane giggles "If I remember correctly he's the one who always kicked your ass when you picked a fight with him."

Natsu waved her off "that's only because I let him beat me, I didn't want to embarrass him in front of you."

Mirajane rolls her eyes "how kind of you."

Natsu opened his mouth to reply but their conversation was cut short when they entered the boardroom. A large wooden table laid in the middle of the room with three dozen chairs surrounding it. The rest of the room was rather empty other than the big map that hung on the other side of the room, the papers that were scattered all over the table, and the few people who already sat in the chairs.

An old man who sat at the head of the table looked up when they entered the room and smiled "It's nice of you two to finally join us."

The other two in the room ceased their conversation as Mirajane sat down next to a male with black hair. "I'm sorry Master Markarov, the kids were being troublemakers this morning. I didn't want to leave poor Levy until I knew they would behave."

Markarov nodded his head and shifted his gaze to Natsu who just shrugged. "I've been in the infirmary all morning, I didn't even know there was a meeting until five minutes ago." Natsu replied as he flopped down in the chair next to the women with scarlet hair.

"How is our young Happy?" Markarov asked with concern.

Natsu shrugged again "He's fine, should be waking up sometime soon."

"That's good to hear." Markarov removed his gaze from Natsu and back down at the papers that were below him. His forehead scrunched up as he frowned down at the paper. "I received a message from Gajeel this morning."

"Weren't you supposed to get word from him a week ago?" The women with scarlet hair asked.

Markarov nods his head "yes but unfortunately he found himself in a situation where he couldn't contact us until recently."

"Well what did he tell you?" Natsu asked leaning back in his chair, clearly already bored with the conversation.

"He's found something that may end this brutal war once and for all."

"The location of their hideout?" The scarlet asked surprised.

Markarov shook his head "No but if what he says is true we won't need to know where their base is."

"So what did he find?" Mirajane kindly asked when Markarov went silent leaving them all anxious.

"A kid."

It was silent as the information sunk, all of them surprised by this news. Natsu was the first to recover, he let out a sigh, sat back in his chair, and crossed his arms.

"I knew we shouldn't have relied on that Iron-head to find something useful."

"I hate to agree with Natsu but I don't see how this could be something useful for ending this war" The raven haired male replied.

"I have to agree with Gray and Natsu master, I am confused on how this child is going to help us" the scarlet lady replied and Mirajane nodded to show she agreed.

"As was I Erza, but it has come to my attention that this child knows secrets about the other side. Secrets that the other side would kill if they thought someone knew about" Makarov replied his gaze on Natsu who still looked irritated.

"What kind of secrets?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov sighed "We aren't sure, but if the rumor is true then we need to receive that child before they do."

"It's just a rumor?!" Natsu outranged.

Ignoring Natsu, Mirajane turn her calm gaze to the old man "do we at least know where the kid is?"

The Makarov nodded his head "yes, thanks to Cana's cards we were able to locate the child. Although, we are still unsure what the child looks like."

"Then where are they?" Gray asked.

Makarov turned his gaze back to Natsu and frowned. Natsu's confused gaze met his and he let out a sigh.

"Flore's palace."

Natsu's eyes widen and he goes quiet as the others start to benburb Makarov

with questions.

Natsu and Makarov hold each other's gazes. Natsu silently trying to figure out what he was up to but as always Makarov's face doesn't give anything away.

Makarov sighed and turned his attention to the others "one question at a time children."

Gray spoke up first "Flore's palace as in where the King and princess lives?"

Makarov nods his head "yes that Flore's palace."

"Do you plan on receiving this child?" Erza asked.

"Yes, we can't risk not doing something about this rumor. So we have to receive this child before they do."

Everyone didn't look convinced though. Flore's palace was heavily guarded and the penalty of being caught breaking in is death. Many have tried to steal the treasures and the princess but all have been caught. They all were ready and have risked their lives trying to end this war. But, risking their lives on a impossible mission over a rumor that may be true, wasn't one.

"We also believe that this child is a magic welder, if that is true they are in great danger. We all know how the people there treat mages" Makarov added seeing they were still unconvinced.

Gray sighed "okay let's say we go, how do we get in and out without being caught? We can't risk losing anymore people."

"Gray's got a point master, the palace security is very high. Only a few would be able to go."

"We also know nothing about the layout of the caste" Gray points out.

"One of us does" Makarov's gaze went back to Natsu, who glared when he realized what he was implying.

"No."

"I wasn't asking."

"I'm not doing it."

"You're the only one who knows their way around there."

"I don't care, I'm never going back to that place."

"You're going to let us lose a war because you can't get over something that happened years ago?" Makarov asked.

Natsu gritted his teeth "have someone else do it."

"Don't you want to see how she's doing after all these-"

Natus suddenly stood up, his chair falling back hitting the ground, and the table cracking from where his fist connected with it. Everyone but Makarov jumped surprised by Natsu's sudden outburst but Natsu didn't care as he glared at Makarov angrily.

"Don't ever mention her again."

Makarov frowned "you're going to have to face what happened sooner or later boy."

They both started at one another, Natsu glaring and Makarov staying neutral. It was several moments before Natsu sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever."

Natsu walked to the door not making eye contact with the others. None of them saying a word until he was about to walk out the door.

"You just got back, take a few days to rest. I'll find one other person to go with you. Happy should be healed and ready to go with you by then."

Natsu froze in the door frame his back towards them "no".

Makarov sighed "Natsu—"

"I go alone and no one tells Happy."

"I don't think that's a good-"

"I wasn't asking" Natsu replied before slamming the door shut behind him, leaving no room for discussion.

Erza sighed and leaned back in her chair "He always gets like this when the palace is brought up."

"I don't think I've ever seen him get that mad before though" Mirajane replied gazing at the crack on the table with concern.

"I'd like to know why he hates that place so much" Gray mumbled still observing the door as if it had the answers.

"Leave him alone, we all have our dark secrets. He'll get over it soon."

"Yes master" the other three replied and the meeting came to an end.

* * *

Natsu stormed all the way to his room trying to calm his anger but with no success. Slamming his door shut behind him, Natsu finally took a deep breath but it did no good to calm his racing heart.

"That old geezer knows what that place does to me and he still wants me to go?"

He looked around the familiar messy room. He had clothes scattered all over the floor, tons of food wrappers, and other random items that he and Happy had thrown in the floor. He was use to it being messy though so he didn't think much of it. It wasn't until his gaze went towards his pictures on the wall, where a picture of a small boy and his smiling blue cat on his head hung, did he finally relax.

"And to want Happy to go as well."

Natsu stared at the smiling blue cat for a while, he let out a tsked before walking into the bathroom next to it and undressed. He stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on all the way. He stood there letting the hot water hit his skin, relieving some of his previous anger as he tried to think about something other than the meeting. Markarov words ringing in his head over the running water.

" _Don't you want to know how she's doing?"_

Natsu gritted his teeth and punch the shower wall "Of course I want to know how she's doing! But..."

" _Please don't leave me. Natsu you're my only friend."_

Lucy's voice rang in his head and his fist slacked on the wall. "I don't either."

Natsu quickly washed his hair realizing the shower wasn't helping clear his head. Once he got out he changed and left the the room again. If he stayed there by himself he knew he'd only think about her. Markarov words of needing rest before going back out rang in his head and as much as he hated to admit it, gramps was right. He was still pretty sore from the beat up he got and was exhausted. He'd get a few days rest before going, breaking in was going to be hard and he'd need to be at his best.

Natsu decided he'd head to the roof to get some fresh air. However, that changed when he turned the corner and found Makarov walking his way looking down at some papers. Natsu turned around and tried to walk away before he was seen.

"Are you going to avoid me until you're done being angry?"Makarov called out to him. Natsu sighed and turn towards the old man. Markarov had stopped in the middle of the hallway but now was looking up from the papers. Natsu sighed again and stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"I'm not angry Gramps."

Makarov raised an eyebrow and Natsu sighed again before slumping on the wall next to him. He crossed his arms and looked down at his feet.

"I'm frustrated."

"And angry" Makarov added.

Natsu sighed "Can you blame me? You know how much I hate that place. Yet you're making me go."

"You're the only who knows their way around in the castle."

"So? We've sent people to places they hadn't been to receive something before."

"Yes but this child is more important than the other items or people we have received before. We can't risk it, we need that child before someone else gets to them."

Natsu chuckled painfully "you mean if Gajeel's information is true and not just another rumor."

Gramps stayed silent making Natsu look up from his feet. He looked at Makarov and found him gazing curiously at him.

"What?"

"I want to know what changed and why you won't take the chance to go see if she's okay?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't changed at all."

"Boy I might be old but I have a great memory. When you first came here all you ever talked about was becoming stronger and saving her. For seven years you talked about how you promised her you'd come back for her. Than three years ago when you were able to do just that you stopped. Why?"

Natsu's gaze left Makarov and went back down to his feet refusing to answer.

"Natsu?"

"Does it matter?"

"Hmmm you tell me."

Natsu's gaze went back to Makarov. Makarov looked back at him, patiently waiting for his reply. Natsu tried to find something in the old man's gaze that told him what he wanted from him. But he found nothing making him sigh what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"We were eight when I made that promise and I made it to myself, not her."

"Why does it matter that you were eight and the promise was made to yourself?"

"Because it's been ten years since she's last seen me. She probably doesn't even remember me and if she did she probably thinks I'm a monster like everyone else does."

"You told me she was different."

"She was but that was ten years ago, people change.

"Not always."

"She's the princess, she's been taught how horrible we mages are her whole life. Even the damn newspapers talk about her planning to find us and take us out. She's given speeches after a magic disaster saying she wouldn't rest until all the mages that have brought harm to her people are behind bars or dead. I'm very certain she's changed."

"She didn't say she was going to put all mages in jail. She said she'd put all mages who harmed her people into jail. Maybe she hasn't changed."

"You don't know that's what she meant."

"Neither do you."

It went silent again between them both. Natsu thinking of the old man's words realizing he was completely right. They didn't know what she was thinking. But that didn't make finding out any easier.

"You should talk to Happy before you go."

"Gramps I can't, he'll want to come. I can't do that to him, not when it took him so long to heal last time."

"He took just as long as you did to heal" Gramps remarked.

"I wasn't talking about physically" Natsu replied impatiently.

"I know, I wasn't either."

Natsu and Makarov shared another silent staring contest. Natsu was lost in thought about her, Happy, the mission, the past, the present, the future, and what he should do. It all became to much for him though and he just got a bigger headache.

Natsu sighed "I'll talk to him but that doesn't mean I'll bring him."

Makarov nodded his head "I'll leave you to it and be careful. That kid is important but so are you, come back in one piece."

"Well I escaped once from there before, I can probably do it again" Natsu replied with a weak smile trying to lighten the tension between them.

However, Makarov continued to frown "you barely escaped with your life back then and the guards have doubled since then. Natsu you have to be careful no fooling around."

Natsu sighed and moved off the wall he had been leaning on. "I know Gramps, you worry too much, I'll be there and back. No fighting and no getting caught."

Makarov studied Natsu for a moment before smiling, satisfied with what he saw. "Good, Happy should be waking up soon. I'm sure he'll want to see you."

Natsu watched Makarov walk away until he was out of sight. Then he turned around and headed to the infirmary.

He made it to the infirmary and when walking in he wasn't surprised to find Happy up and talking to Mirajane. Natsu examined Happy and saw the familiar bruise, scratches, and banges. It was his fault Happy got hurt so bad, he should have known it was ambush.

"Natsu?"

Natsu blinked and notice the room had gone quiet and they both were staring at him. Mirajane looked curiously had him while Happy looked concerned.

Natsu smiled slightly "I see you're finally awake."

"Yeah I woke up a little a while ago."

"I would have been here but I–"

"Was at a meeting, I know. Mira told me, it's okay."

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Natsu nodded his head and an awkward silence fell upon them.

"So...have you eaten yet?"

"No, I just woke up."

Mirajane stood up for her seat "I'll go get him some food, I'll be back in a few."

Mirajane left and Natsu took her seat by the bed. From there he could see Happy was more injured than he thought. Guilt hit Natsu again as he looked at his furry friend. He should have done of more…

"Natsu are you really going back there?"

Natsu blinked in surprise before sighing "Mira told told you about the meeting than?"

"Aye."

Natsu leaned back in the chair and sighed "yeah I am, gramps orders."

"Am I going to?" Happy asked his gaze meeting Natsu.

"I'd rather you didn't but…" Natsu hesitated "If you really want to I won't argue." Natsu really didn't want Happy to come but Gramps was right, he had ever right to go. He would just make sure nothing happen to him this time.

"Natsu, I don't want to go" Happy whispered looking down at his hands and began to shake a little.

Natsu looked at his furry friend surprised, and with concerned. "Happy, are you okay? Should I go get-"

"I still have nightmares you know?"

Natsu went silent as Happy spoke and slowly began to understand what Happy was talking about.

"Especially, after I get hurt like I did yesterday. I want to help Natsu but…"

"It's alright buddy, I understand. You don't have to go." Natsu said seeing his friend was struggling.

"...You're going alone aren't you?"

"Yeah, it will be easier that way." Natsu lets out a small pitiful laugh "Emotionally or just physically I'm still not really sure.

It went silent for a while, both lost in the past. Happy was the one to break the silence.

"Natsu can you please promise me two things before you go?"

"Anything buddy."

"Come back safely."

Natsu saw that one coming, after all they both had suffered wounds when last there. It was the next requested he feared, something he wasn't sure he'd be able to carry out. He wasn't sure he could bring himself to seeing his old blonde friend. Natsu nodded his head "Alright, and the second one?"

"If you see her, tell her I said hi."

Natsu looked at Happy with shock before laughing "sure thing buddy."

* * *

 **Haha hi *dodges a table being thrown at head* So it's been almost three years since I last updated? Yeah there's a lot of excuses behind it, got depressed after my 16 birthday, writers blog, hated my writing, busy, ect. To be honest I still don't think my writing is as good as other fanfiction authors but I started this and I will be damned if I don't finish it. But I'm starting all the way over, I hate the first copy and can't continue it.**

 **What will my updates be like? No idea, I could update a week after a chapter, or I could update in three mouths. Not going to lie, updates will probably be slow. I have a job now and I'm finishing up my senior year of high school. I'm very busy which gives me little time to write. But I will eventually update, I refuse to be one of those people who just stops their story.**

 **But to get updates faster leaving reviews on how you like the story or ways you think I can improve, will give my motivation a big boost. Big shout out to all old and new followers!**

 **Want a good Fairy Tail Fanfiction to read? Check out Setting The Stars On Fire by DemonHeart42.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**


End file.
